Wake up Sakura
by Calyx64
Summary: Part three of Naruto's Wake up. Naruto travels to the hot desert of Suna to be with a pink hair bueaty. When things get quiet, he come's up with a way to earn himself some pleasure. Sakura goes with it and the have a wild of a time. Rated M. Naru/Saku.


**Well Naruto's next Wake up is up.**

Thank you for waiting and i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naruto stood outside in the cold winter weather. Behind him, Ino walked, slowly grabbing his waist, sliding her hands down his tone abs. Naruto let out a groan, nodding his head no, looking out into the distance. His phone goes off again. He reached down into his pocket, pulling it out and answered.

"Hello?" Naruto said as a voice came through, "Yes." "Why?" "Fine I'll be one the first flight out." He turned to Ino, looking deep into her blue eyes, "I have to go. Where? To Suna. I should be back." Naruto walked in towards the bedroom. Ten minute later he came out in an all black outfit, his blonde hair standing out.

"So…you're leaving." Ino said looking at the floor, "you better come back." Naruto nodded his head and he headed for the door.

Naruto pulled in front out Konoha's International Airport, or K.I.A. He stepped out looking off to the east as he pulled his bag out of the trunk. He walked in looking around, spotting Kiba and his family coming out of a gate. He let out a low sigh as he walked over to the desk.

"Hi how may I help you?" asked a cheerful brown haired attendant.

"Yeah…I need a one seat to the Suna." Naruto answered as he pulled out his passport.

"Oh…Mr. Uzimaki." She sounded surprised as she reached down and pulled out a brief case, "A Mr. Fox said to give this to you." Naruto grabbed it, turned it around and opened it. Inside sat the parted to a high power sniper rifle, one box of ammunition and a picture of a target. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and enjoy your flight. Gate 94 will be board soon so hurry." She handed Naruto his ticket and passport.

"Will do." Naruto left, heading for the Gate 94. He walked into the tunnel and onto the plane taking his seat by the window. He closed his eyes as someone spoke.

"Hey dude!" Naruto looked up to see tan skin and short hair, "is this seat taken."

"No." Naruto answered.

"Well good, because I'm seating here." She took the seat; she turned and faced Naruto, "My name is-."

"I don't care." Naruto interrupted. The girl let out a scoff and looked at him.

"Okay." She looked off as the plane began to move.

The plane touched down in the desert lands of Suna. People moved about looking and buying. Naruto walked out into the lobby of the airport looking around; he grabbed his bags and walked outside. Naruto let out a low sigh as he walked out into the warm weather.

"Wow, the Suna is warmer than Konoha." Naruto said; He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial and number. A female voice came over.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto." Sakura answered.

"So like where are you at in this blasted desert."

"Head over to the big clock tower the go left, their shoulder be a series of mini houses, it's the fifth one."

"Okay." Naruto hung up as Sakura did the same. Naruto walked a few feet before come across a motorbike store. His face formed a smile as he walked in. Behind the counter was a group of people, the all had a piece of cloth that had Suna's symbol on it, tied around their arms. Naruto pulled out his wallet and spoke.

"I need a dirt bike, one that's fast and orange." A guy walked up and stared at him.

"Sure, take the one out in the front." He said as Naruto nodded. Naruto walked out and looked to his left to see an orange quad parked, He pulled out the keys and started the engine. He strapped his bags down, pulled on the helmet and took off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

It took his roughly ten minutes to find where Sakura was. He pulled up along the side as the front door opened. Out step Sakura in a light pink tank, white short skirt, and bare footed. She waved as Naruto pulled the helmet off. He gave her a friendly smile and grabbed his bags, walking up to her.

"So like, it's just yourself here alone." Naruto asked as they walked inside.

"No. Sasuke-kun was here earlier, but his was called off for something." Sakura mumbled, she looked up as Naruto dropped his bag in a room. He turned and pulled off his black jacket and shirt, showing Sakura his tone rack hard abs. Her face pinked, as she blushed. Naruto turned his head towards her.

"So is their anyplace to eat at." He asked.

"Yes I will….huh, I mean yeah. Down the street there's a great little shop." She smiled as Naruto raised and eye brow.

"Okay, so you want to get a bite to eat." Sakura nodded her head. Naruto opened on of his bag, and pulled out an orange tank top, throwing it on over his head and a pair of white cargo pants. After changing he walked out into the sun baked sky over to his quad. Sakura stood by it quietly, her hands behind her back. Naruto walked up, and took a seat as Sakura climbed on behind him; she wrapped his arms around his waist as Naruto started the engine, giving them a jerk forward.

"Well let's go." Naruto said as they drove off into the sand filled streets.

The ride was smooth, as the climbed over small dunes into the heart of the Suna capital. People walking about as Naruto rode along. He pulled up in front of a little shack like building and got off, Sakura behind him. They walked inside, to see a grand restaurant, filled with people. Naruto let out a scoff and he walked over to a table, taking a seat; Sakura across from him. They ordered their meals and took into silence.

The ride back to Sakura's desert home was short and quiet. They pulled up to a stop, Sakura climbed off as Naruto cut the engine. They looked at each other before walking inside. Naruto took a seat on the couch as Sakura walked into the back room. A few minutes went by before Naruto noticed his job. H ran into the room and over to the briefcase, popped it open to find the rifle and his ammunition. He looked around before closing it and walked out of the room.

Sakura sat on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, tears pouring. She looked to her left to see a message on her phone. She picked it and looked at it. A smile came across her face as she sat up, wiping her tears from her face. She walked towards her closet looking through the cloths, pulling out a pink jacket. She grabbed her phone and walked out of her room to the door.

Naruto sat on top of a hill, under the night sky. He looked at his phone that lay beside him. A message from Ino appeared on the screen. A smile came on his face as a set of headlight appeared in the distance. He stood up as a pink jeep pulled up along side him. The driver door opened as Sakura stepped out. She gave him a smile as Naruto smiled back.

"So you just left with out telling me." Sakura asked.

"No, I heard from a friend; that around this time of night, shooting star fly over head." Naruto answered he pointed to the sky as a series of star shoot through the sky. Sakura's eyes widened. She looked at Naruto, then to the sky once more.

"If you make a wish, it will come true." Naruto whispered into her ear. She nodded as another series shot through. Sakura closed her eyes and made a wish as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"So what did you wish for?" He asked, nuzzling her neck.

"For you and only you. I want you with me, in me." Sakura whispered. Naruto turned her around and kissed her on the lips, slowly moving his tongue into her mouth. They broke apart, Sakura's face red from blushing. Naruto picked her up bridle style and walked her over to the jeep.

"Wait, where the quad you had?" She asked as Naruto walked to the driver side.

"I gave it back to the company." Naruto answered as he put the jeep in drive.

They drove down the long narrow street towards the house; Sakura began to rub her legs together as she closed her eye. A small moan escaped her lips as Naruto looked at her. He could feel his manhood begin to erect. Sakura looked down at Naruto, to see his cargo pant tented. A smile grew on her face as she unbuckled her self and reached over.

"Well let's fix this problem now." She unbuckled Naruto's pants, pulled the zipper and pulled out his fully erected manhood. She took it, slowly rubbing her hand up and down as Naruto gave out a moan. She flicked back her hair, and took him inside her mouth. She jerked her head up and down as Naruto turned into the desert city. Faster she went, until all of Naruto was in her. She began to gag on him as Naruto grabbed a hand full of her hair. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He came, shooting his seed deep into her throat. Sakura slowed down, coming to a complete stop as some of Naruto's cum slowly came out of her mouth. She sat back up, licking up any and all traces of cum and turned to Naruto.

"That was gr-." Sakura said, but Naruto kissed her, cutting her off.

"Were here." He said as he parted from her lips. He cut the engine as stepped out as Sakura followed.

She pushed open her bedroom door, as Naruto pulled his shirt over his head. He reached for his side pocket and pulled out a kunai. Sakura sat on the bed, her legs spread, giving Naruto a clear view of the pink lace panties she wore. He flipped the kunai around as cut a clean slice up her shirt and bra. She pulled them off, so that her perky breast and soft body was bare. Naruto stood their, pulling his pants down, along with his boxers as Sakura sucked on her finger on her right hand, then slowly sliding them across the fabric of her panties, rubbing them across her wet pussy.

"Take me Naruto." Sakura panted as Naruto walked over to her.

"Okay." Sakura moved her hand as Naruto pushed the sides of her panties away. He aligned his rock hard cock with her entrance as Sakura massaged her breast. He gave a grunt and a thrust, pushing himself into her. Sakura gave a loud moan as Naruto stated pumping into her. Sakura's moans and pant began to distance themselves as Naruto speed up.

"Oh yes…Naruto fuck me." Sakura screamed as Naruto pace began to move at non-human levels, "shit, that the spot." Naruto took that as a clue and thrust there once more. A wave of pleasure hit Sakura as she came, coating Naruto's cock with her juices. Naruto didn't stop, he kept pumping as Sakura squirmed and wiggled under him.

"Ah…Sakura." Naruto said as he came once more. He pulled out of her as Sakura sat up, "That was perfect." Naruto panted as he slowly stroked his cock. He crawled over her, lying down as Sakura saddled him. She gave a low moan as She rocked back and forth. After a few minutes, they both came together, Sakura collapsed on top of Naruto.

The early morning sun entered the room as Naruto opened his eyes. He gave a smile as he noticed Sakura naked figure on top of him asleep. Then an idea popped in his head as he rolled her off of him. His cock slowly growing hard as rubbed his hand over her pussy lips. She gave a moan, and moved her hand down, rubbing her pussy as Naruto moved his hand. Sakura moaned his name as Naruto moved her hand, pushing his hard cock into her. She gave a moan, as Naruto began to pump. He didn't last long before cumming. He cum squirted out of her pussy, As Sakura eyes opened. She looked to see Naruto standing over her, his cock in her. She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in more.

"Fuck me like never before." Sakura whispered.

"Round three, this morning, round four this afternoon." Naruto said with a smile. His phone goes off, he reaches for it and looked at the screen before answering.

"Naruto, please I need you." Said a female voice.

"Yes I'll be their right away "Kiba", just hold on." He turned to Sakura, "I guess Kiba needs help with something." He kisses her and parts.

"Well I see you again?"

"Maybe…after the break yeah." He pulls his boxers and pants up, buckling his belt, "But always remember what we have." He walked to the other room, picking up his bag and walked to the door.

* * *

Well thats all. Please leave a review and thank you once more.


End file.
